Someone Like You
by hannahable
Summary: Sam never imagined his first love could move on so fast. Mercedes never meant to hurt anyone. Will their paths ever cross again?
1. Chapter 1

Someone Like You

Chapter One

Sam had been in Lima a few days. Ohio felt like home, like he was supposed to be there. This time things were ideal, his family had a home and his parents were employed. They weren't well-off again like they had been when his parents could afford private school and everything else but things were good for the Evans' now. Today was his first day of class, and he wanted to see all his friends again but more than anything he wanted, no he needed, to see the girl he left behind. Sam knew things would fall back into place, he knew love like that would never fade.

Getting ready for school this morning was longer than usual. Sam changed twice, for some reason he was nervous. He hadn't told anyone about his return and he wanted to surprises them all. Once his hair was exactly the way he wanted it, he checked himself out. He was no different than a few months ago, well he was. He had more confidence. He wore a Polo shirt, new jeans and new shoes. This year would be his year, he was sure of it. He was all smiles as he dropped his mom off at work then Stevie and Stacy off at school. He parked his mom's car into a spot. He got out and grabbed his backpack and headed into Mckinley. He hated sappy things but there really was no place like home. He managed to walk down the hall unslushied and unspotted. He put his backpack into his new locker . There was still time before homeroom so he decided to do a little decorating. He took out his wallet and found the picture. Mercedes had forced him into the photo both at a carnival that day. He smiled as he taped the picture wishing for that perfect kiss right then. He wanted to search for her right then but he had choir fifth period. If they didn't have any classes together until then his arrival would be a complete surprise like Mr. Schue hoped. He was curious on why Mr. Schue thought the club needed a big morale booster.

The day went on and it must have been luck. Sam didn't see any of his old friends. His classes were cool. He headed to the choir room full of excitement. She was going to be there and life was going to be perfect. He peeked into the room and saw everyone was seated , he didn't see Mercedes but assumed he just looked too quickly. Mr. Schuester began to speak. "I know things have been rough lately, we lost some of our family, and the Trouble Tones are better than we imagined. We won't let this rough patch stop us. I promised you nationals and I meant it. We gained Rory and I have a return that is going to blow your socks off." Everyone looked at each other. "Please let it be Mercedes!"Puck said. Will gave head shake. "Any introduction I do wouldn't give justice to this. Come on in new Glee club member." He said. Sam smiled and walked in. He stood by the piano and watched as everyone freaked out. They rushed to greet him. Sam was excited and listened to them say how good it was to see them back. He told them how much he loved being back and seeing them. Everyone went back to their seats but Quinn lingered. She smiled at him sweetly and seemed trying to talk to him without using words. "We should definitely talk soon. "She said before going back to her seat. Sam was flummoxed and let it show for a second. "Where is Mercedes?"He asked. Then he noticed the other empty seats. "Santana and Brittany ?"He continued. Rachel stood to answer him. "It was a disaster , Sam! They were jealous of my star power and could not handle it. They joined Shelby's stupid Trouble Tones with Sugar Mata." She informed him. "And they are amazing."Tina admitted. Everyone shot her dirty looks. Sam took his seat. He couldn't believe it, he didn't know what to make of this right now. Class began and the assignment was to think of some Christmas songs they had not done yet and some songs that would truly wow the judges at sectionals. Sam couldn't shake the feeling that things were not the same without Mercedes here. He powered through. He passed the auditorium on his way to sixth period and he heard the voice of an angel. There were two to be exact. He decided to take a peek at the competition and the girl he wanted to see. He entered through the backstage balcony, going unseen. Santana and Mercedes sat on stools with sheet music while Brittany and some other girls were off to the side doing choreography. The piano started again. Mercedes sang first. Sam did not know the song but it was beautiful in a sad way. She seemed to feel it but not as much as Santana did. Santana let a tear or two stream down her face as she belted her parts. The song finished and the dancing ceased. The girls grabbed their things and looked to be getting ready to leave. He saw their director give them some notes and they talked amongst themselves. Sam smiled. It was his time to go to her, and tell her everything he felt about her still and ask her to be his again. He was just about to climb down the stairs when he saw Mercedes walk to a large black guy. He made her smile as she sweetly bumped into him and wrapped her hands around him. Sam watched, the feeling in his chest was agonizing. She kissed him and he kissed her. Sam didn't know why Mercedes would hurt him like this. She had moved on and it never occurred something like that could happen. Not with a love like theirs. The guy took her hand and they walked out together happily. Sam stood there crushed. Nothing was the same anymore, Lima was not home anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Like You

Chapter Two 

Shannon looked at her son then her husband. She gave him a look that he quickly got. They always watched college football on Saturday as a family but their oldest son had been out of it lately, he was not watching the game, he was writing a song, looking miserable."Sam what's been going on with you? Your first week back not what you thought it would be?" Seth asked. Sam looked up. "It was fine. I just didn't expect things to change like they did. I'm have a hard time adjusting but I'll be okay ."He said with a smile to ease his parents. Shannon gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry we had to move but we're back. This is home. Things are going to be good again I promise."She said. Sam didn't believe her. She didn't see Mercedes and Shane…. And how Mercedes didn't even notice him anymore. As what like his mom knew he was thinking about Mercedes and it was killing him. "Guess who I saw at the market today and look what she gave me to give to you?"She said taking her phone. She showed him Quinn Fabray's number. Sam rolled his eyes a little but listened to his mom. "You need a friend. Go hang out with her today. Get your mind off of whatever has you down pumpkin."She said with her adorable drawl. Seth nodded. "You're no good to us or the Vols in this mood."He assured him. Sam smiled then rolled his eyes. "Fine!"He said. He took out her phone and began texting. Quinn invited him over.

Sam grabbed his keys and kissed his mom's head. "I'll try to cheer up."He promised. She smiled and watched him leave in her Camry. Soon he was at Quinn's home. It was neat and perfect like her. He rang the bell and her mom answered. She looked so relieved to see him. She didn't say anything before pulling him into a tight hug. Sam laughed. "It sure is nice to see you again Mrs. Fabray." He said. Quinn giggled as she made her way to the door. "Quinnie why didn't you tell me Sam was back?" She asked. Quinn shrugged. "Maybe you can get my little girl happy again."She said with sadness in her voice. Sam looked at both of the sad women not sure what was going on. Quinn took his hand."We're going to watch T.V. mom. "She said pulling him to her room. "I'm so happy you're back in town things weren't the same without you." Quinn said lying down on her bed and invited him to. He sat next to her and hugged her. "I missed you too Quinn. Why aren't happy? Why did you have pink hair and look like death on your facebook?"He finally asked. She giggled even though it was a sore subject. "Just life Sam, I felt so over whelmed and I got sick of trying to be perfect. I wanted to be reckless for once and this time not have any regrets."She said. He nodded. "So you're blonde again… "He said. She nodded. "Shelby wouldn't let me see Beth looking like "death" as you said. So I did this for her. I want her to know her mom isn't a screw up."She said. He smiled. They continued to talk about life and finally Quinn made her move. "We were good together." She told him. Sam watched her get closer and he knew immediately he couldn't do this, he couldn't be with anyone else. "Let's get back together."She said. Sam hated to have to let her down but that was out of the question. "I'm in love with Mercedes."He told her simply. Quinn was really irritated with that answer. "She's with Shane."She said hoping it would sting but not too much. "I've been thinking about that. I was gone, we didn't think I would come back so soon I can't blame her for moving on but what we had was special, she can't feel for him what she felt for me." Sam said confidently. Quinn had made him see she had moved on, but it was only temporary. Now he had to think of a power play to get her back. Quinn was not defeated by that answer. "Can I show you something?"She asked. He nodded and she walked to her laptop. After a few seconds she pulled up Jacob's blog. Sam snickered at the beginning of the video of the first day of school. He smiled when Mercedes appeared. He rolled his eyes. "Hobo McBeiber?" He said. He was not amused. His situation had not been funny in the least. He knew Mercedes would defend him and say how they decided to put things on hold. That never came. "She's over you Sam. I'm sorry."He said as they watched Shane twirl Mercedes around. There was the heart-wrenching, sick in the gut feeling again. "Yeah… I have to go."He said. Quinn stood with him and frowned."Sam I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want you to be blind-sided. She was being honest. She hugged him. "I'm so tired of being alone."She whispered. "I just want someone to love me without having to make them, fight for their attention or have sex with them. You were the only one who did Sam." He nodded and was about to speak but her phone began to go off.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing best for you two . Don't forget me, I beg…."It stopped there. Sam didn't know the song but it annoyed him because he had heard it before. Quinn let go and took her phone off the bed. He could tell that was a special ringer for someone and it made her demeanor change. She sat on her bed and read the text. She put a wall up as she replied. She threw it back down and pulled Sam in for a kiss. He stopped her. "What's the name of that song?"He asked. Quinn's perfect eyebrows furrowed. "Um Someone like you by Adele." She answered. He nodded. "I have to go."He said. Quinn frowned. "What about us? I'm done playing back up or second string especially to Finn."He said. Quinn sighed, wondering how he knew that was the person texting her. "But thank you for being my friend. We'll always be friends." He promised. Quinn managed to smile even though she sad. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Someone Like You  
>Chapter 3<p>

Monday came and Sam was officially back on the football team. It was time for practice after a long day of school. "So what did I miss?" He finally asked Finn as the suited up. Finn patted his friend's shoulder." Oh a lot bro' but with you back I think we're going to be on track."He said. He had always been his go to guy even though they had their rough spots. Finn gave him a run down even telling about how his relationship with Rachel was progressing. Sam smiled and congratulated him but he felt bad for Quinn. Sam saw Shane come over to Finn. He gave him nudge before talking about the upcoming game. He seemed like a cool enough guy. Sam just didn't say anything because he still wasn't sure of what he should do."You're the new kid right?"Shane asked, taking Sam off guard. "Not really new. I left and came back. You actually took my position and my g-" Finn cut him off before he said girl."And his good chances at a scholarship."He said with a smile. Shane looked at him. "Really? Well I'm sorry I guess but you weren't here. Life goes on you know?"He said. "It was nice meeting you though Sam."He said but it was obvious he didn't mean it. Sam rolled his eyes. "He looks like he's forty."He said causing Finn to chuckle. Sam knew he was being better because he had Mercedes' affection. That little incident gave him the push to finally talk to the girl who had been on his mind for what seemed like a million days.

After a practice it was about to be 7 o'clock. His dad picked up the rest of the family so Sam had the car. He made sure it was okay with his mom that he went out. He parked on the street and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited very patiently. "I got it!" He heard Mercedes voice through the door. "You're early Sh-… Sam?"She asked with a stunned look. She smiled and gave him a hug. Sam smiled and hugged her back. He waved to her parents who were peaking to see him. "I meant to say hi at school, just things are so hectic."She explained. He smiled. "Can we talk?"He asked. Mercedes nodded and closed the door and put her hands in her pockets since it was a little chilly out. Sam looked at her. She was dressed up in a nice little dress, with curls in her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't call or anything but I really wanted to see you. No I needed to see you."He said with so much love and adoration in his eyes , like his was ready to start from where they left off but she looked at him as if an old friend was back in town. Mercedes simply smiled confused. "I'm so happy to hear about your family doing well. We were praying for you guys." She told him. Sam was puzzled. Why was she acting like this? Like they weren't soulmates. "Mercedes, what about us?"He asked as if it were obvious that was why he was there. They weren't over. Mercedes' face was forced to show pain, she wouldn't answer him at first. That told him everything he needed to know. She was not over him but they couldn't be together. "I'm so sorry Sam." She said putting her perfect brown hand over his. "He was there for me through a rough time. I can't dump him for you, it'd hurt him so bad." Sam wondered where his feelings came into play. He nodded. "Be happy okay, with the cocoa babies and the grammys."He said unable to smile but he was genuine. "Sam , are you okay?"Mercedes asked, hating he had seen that interview. She was such a jerk for saying all that stuff. He nodded. "I have to move on too. Maybe I'll find someone amazing like you again."He said. "I want you to be happy. Seriously. You and the lumberjack, live long and prosper."He said finally smiling. Mercedes giggled. "Friends?"She asked taking his hand. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Someone like you  
>Chapter Four<p>

Stevie and Stacey were taking karate. Lucky for Sam Thursdays he didn't have any activities and it was his parents date day and date night so he was on duty. He dropped them off at the dojo and wandered into the Guitar Center next door to kill sometime. He sat on a stool in the middle of the show room floor and picked up a guitar he dreamed of owning. He began strumming the melody stuck in his head. That song he heard Mercedes and Santana singing, the song Quinn had for Finn's ringtone. He hadn't looked it up yet or listened to it but he remembered the melody from the piano. He got lost in playing and did not notice the person in front of him appear.

I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams

came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd

see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over .

Sam looked up to see the girl singing along to his guitar playing. He watched her hands move to hit her notes like Mariyah Carey did. He listened to the words and felt like this was his autobiography during this past few weeks. He tapped his foot along to her singing as he looked at her. She was light skinned, short and Mercedes' size. She looked like Santana only ample and nice. She wore a black floral printed skirt with black tights, a black long sleeve top with ballerina golden necklace around her neck read PRINCESS. She had long born hair but he imagined it was not all hers but it was hard to tell. She smiled as he checked her out and she seemed to be mesmerized by his eyes.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged,

I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in

love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies Only yesterday was the time of our lives We were born and raised in a

summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd

see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over yet

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged,

I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Nothing compares, no worries or cares Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made Who would have

known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you Don't forget me, I begged, I

remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged,

I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in

love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

The other customers clapped for them. The singer patted one side of her head shyly and cocked her head to the side. "I love that song. Sorry I just took over there."She said. Sam flashed her a smile. "I didn't know words so you kind of help me." The girl nodded but was confused. "You have a beautiful voice." She blushed, like she didn't hear that often. "I'm Porsche." She told him. Sam smiled to himself lightly at the chances of her being named after a car. "I'm Sam."He said shaking her hand. "You play amazing Sam. I wish I could."He said. He could tell Porsche was a little self conscious around guys but she didn't need to be. "What are you picking up?" He asked curiously. She giggled again. "A microphone and amp for my room. "Sam stood. "I could help you out if you want." Porsche decided she'd like that and they went about shopping. He even carried the things to her car. "Do you text?"He asked. She nodded as she closed the door to her Porsche. They exchanged numbers and soon he was carrying the munchkins back to the car. Stacey smiled."You got your smile back Sammy."She noticed. Stevie looked and confirmed. "Bout time."

**Thanks for the review! I will be writing from Mercedes point of view soon. How is this though? Do you like Porsche? Were the similarities to close? I am going by the song so I hope its noticeable.**


End file.
